Waiting
by ideomania
Summary: Missing scene for 2.09 - my 2nd least fav episode of series 2...obviously top honors go to ep3 where Morgana gets a bunch of people killed because she's scared. I'm getting really sick of Merlin's lack of trust in his friends...I guess we're all waiting.


The first fic I've been able to finish with some satisfaction in the result for ages...writing got hard, guys.

Set after 2.09 - which was quite a frustrating episode. Merlin you have friends for a reason, you're supposed to share with them as they do with you. It's a two-way street! The way he revealed his powers to Freya in the first three minutes of the ep had me so _disappointed_, he had no evidence of her actually having any powers herself (so she was in a cage...so what? That's not proof...nor did she do anything magical at any point except be cursed) and then he told her his name. Dah Duh Dah Duh - InstaTrust. Bloody hell! I just had this mantra going in my head urging him to trust Gwen, for the sake of my sanity. So she could bring him back to Earth and remind him that you can't just runaway from your problems when the problem is YOU. But he DIDN'T and he stole poor Arthur's food and made him worry about being fat (honestly, LOL all the Arthur/Merlin scenes - especially the end one. awww they're like brothers).

So anyway this got written because I noticed that on Merlin's way out with Morgana's dress after Arthur had questioned and teased him that Arthur turned down the same corridor that Merlin had come from...so heading to talk to Gwen??? Possibly not, I mean it could be completely innocent...but I decided to write the missing scene anyhow. And because of my frustration I decided that for this fic Arthur and Gwen are _in the know_ - how could neither of them not KNOW by now (I mean I'm pretty sure that Gwen knows about Morgana but Merlin is SO obvious...._come on show_ make this realistic). And apparently they discuss Merlin behind his back :)

* * *

Gwen's leaning against the doorjamb when Arthur reaches Morgana's chambers, her face an interesting mix of confusion, amusement and concern.

He moves to recline against the other side of the doorway, "Merlin?"

She nods, and then studies his face – he looks how she feels, "You too?"

"Yep," he sighs, looking back up the corridor the way he came. "Just when you think he can't get _any_ stranger…"

Gwen sucks at her bottom lip and follows his gaze, "Did he tell you anything?"

Arthur looks back at Gwen, disappointment flashing in his eyes, "No," he answers simply.

Gwen straightens up and motions for him to step into the room, following and shutting the door behind her. She draws Arthur over to the window and they both look down into the courtyard. After a moment they see a figure run across the cobblestones.

"He'd tell us if he needed help," she assures weakly, wanting to say something comforting, despite them both knowing better.

Arthur pretends to squish the figure with his fingers against the glass, "Do you have any idea what he could _possibly_ need a dress for?"

Her face tilts up as she meets his eyes, "I…_might_," she frowns.

"Well?" Arthur prompts, leaning a hand on the windowsill and pressing his head to his forearm.

Gwen sighs and bites her lip, "Do you think it's _at all_ possible that Merlin's mixed up in the druid girl's disappearance?"

Arthur curses before he can stop himself. He opens his mouth to apologise but Gwen shakes her head – forgiven and forgotten, they have bigger things to worry about.

"We can't get involved in this, Guinevere," he sighs after a moment's thought.

She taps impatient fingers against the cool glass, "We're already involved," she protests softly.

He leans down so they're almost at eye level, forcing her to look at him, "_I_ have men searching the village for her," he reminds. "My father _doesn't_ just want to punish the girl but whoever is harbouring her. He would not go easy on you just because you're a loyal friend."

That's true. This could get _very messy_ very quickly if they acted impulsively.

Gwen closed her eyes, "Then we do nothing," she reasoned, "we keep this to ourselves. If Merlin wanted our help he should have asked, and since he didn't this is all we can do…and just _pray that it all works out_."

Arthur's finger curled under her proud chin and she opened her eyes. "Gwen, he'll come to us one day. And his words won't be littered with lies and denials because _he'll trust us_… " Arthur stated with the confidence he'd been born to carry. "Or _you_ at the very least, _how_ could anyone _not_ trust _you_?" he asked, the shadow of a smile fluttering on his lips.

She searched his eyes for doubts and found none, Arthur's finger tickled her chin and she giggled, pushing him gently away. "I look forward to that day," Gwen confessed, then her eyes returned to the window. "It's just _every time_…it's like he forgets we're here. That we care and I don't understand how he does it," she whispered.

He leant down to whisper in her ear, "It's his pigheadedness – he's just too stubborn for his own good."

Gwen turned to regard him, her nose brushing against his lips, Arthur's eyes dilated and she smirked – out of the two of them she was _always_ better at keeping composure. "Well, I wonder where he got that from?"

Arthur shook his head – partly in disagreement and partly to clear his head – but he made no move to put more distance between them. "Guinevere," he groaned, "You act as if we _raised_ him," Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know that _he was that stubborn_ when I met him, challenged me to a fight and everything."

Gwen grinned, "That's not the way I heard it – _from several_ sources may I add – I heard that _you_ provoked him, _after_ he stepped in to stop you bullying some poor boy." Her grin widened, "In fact I saw it with my own two eyes," she informed him.

"Is that so?" Arthur grins.

Gwen's playful expression faded as she stared into his eyes, "But you think he'll be alright?" she inquired, looking apprehensive. "What happens if you catch him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin's a runt, I'd just throw him back," he teased.

She takes a step back, annoyance flashing in her eyes, "_I'm serious_. What are you going to do if you catch him tonight? Or _tomorrow_ night?" Gwen implored. "Arthur, what if he runs away with her?"

His brows furrowed and his jaw tightened, "He wouldn't just leave."

Gwen backed away from the window, knowing the time to discuss this was coming to a close. "Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at the door. "Because I'm not, Merlin's impulsive…protective… loyal," Gwen took a breath. "And this is a girl similar in age…someone else who doesn't feel like they fit in this world, someone hunted and threatened. Fear bonds people."

Arthur followed her to the door, leaning a hand against it so she couldn't open it, "Guinevere, we've done all we can for now – I don't want you going after him," he warned. "I'm going to handle this, if I come across him I'll try to get him out of this mess." He took a deep breath. "And if not then I'll tell father that Merlin's brain is addled and he didn't understand what he was doing."

"It won't matter whether he understood the consequences – which let's be honest he hasn't considered in their _entirety_ – your father's only care will be that a crime against Camelot was committed," Gwen protested.

Arthur considered her silently, she was right and they both knew it. He bit his lip. If it came down to it then they'd get Merlin out of Camelot one way or the other – they wouldn't leave him to die or be tortured. Gwen seemed to be able to read that in his expression because she gave a relieved sigh and leant into him, he wrapped an arm around her to give her a one-armed hug. It was easier to let go that way.

Gwen pulled back after a moment and opened Morgana's door wide enough that she could look out into the hall. Finding it was empty so she opened it wider and Arthur stepped past her. He offered her a little wave and turned to go.

"Have you considered whether the girl actually deserves this treatment?" Gwen murmured abruptly, leaning against the door.

Arthur turned to gave her a long look; he might be able to save their friend…but the reports he was getting…

"She's…guilty," he finally replied, fearful of what action Gwen would take if she knew that the girl was dangerous. That Merlin was at risk from more then just his father's wrath.

She nodded after a moment and shut the door, the barest trace of disappointment fleeting across her face.

He stood there for longer then he should have…just staring at the door that separated them.

He wanted so badly for her not to have to worry...but not bad enough to lie.

His omission wasn't a lie as far as he was concerned, _not_ that Guinevere would see it that way and part of him feared that confrontation...but a greater part welcomed it - they need no secrets from each other.

* * *

I figured there wasn't exactly time for Arthur to whine about Merlin putting him on a diet and stealing his food...I guess I could have made time...but I left that out. Gwen's pretty quick thinking anyway and what greater clue then Merlin requiring a dress could they need?

I felt that with Arthur hearing things about a possible curse and the reports of the creature attacks he'd be able to put two and two together - and then have to keep it to himself because there's NOWAY Gwen would be like '_Alright, I'll leave Merlin to his ware-panther girlfriend. I'm sure you can handle it'._

It would be sweet if Arthur and Gwen had to find ways to secretly help Merlin, knowing that he doesn't trust them enough to be able to deal with them knowing the truth about him. Well sweet and sad.

_I_ was hurt that he didn't try and get their help...and the lack of Morgana (who has never been one of my fav characters) is REALLY starting to get to me - she's one of the OT4 and I bloody well want them working together! _Before_ everything hits the fan and she runs off to be bitter and misunderstood. I want an episode where BOTH girls feature heavily through one of Arthur's or Merlin's shenanigans.

As you can probably tell by now Merlin centric episodes annoy me...altho CM was very good and I was even a little sniffly when he sent Freya off in the boat...even tho I didn't actually _care_ about Freya. I want a _Story Arc_ not Monster of the week!


End file.
